Les drabbles de la folle famille des Uzumaki
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Les Uzumaki sont très particuliers, que cela soit par leur apparence assez unique avec leurs cheveux roux plus écarlates qu'autre chose, et leur tempérament très bourru et bagarreur. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il y a des exceptions. Parfois, ils sont encore pires que ça. Au grand drame de tous.
1. La seule exception

**Une petite et courte série de drabbles sur le clan Uzumaki. Officiellement, ces drabbles sont liés avec la fiction _La folle famille des Uzumaki_. **

**Officieusement, la seule chose que vous ayez besoin de savoir, c'est que Nagato et Karin ont été adoptés par Kushina et Minato, et donc Naruto se retrouve avec un frère et une sœur. Voilà. Donc, en clair, il n'est nullement nécessaire de connaitre la fic originale.**

 **Disclaimer (oups, je l'avais presque oublié) : évidemment, je ne possède pas Naruto.**

* * *

 **1\. La seule exception.**

Il n'y avait qu'un seul Uzumaki dans le monde entier qui ne disposait pas de cheveux roux comme tous les autres : c'était Naruto.

Étonnamment, cela soulagea beaucoup de monde.

Kushina Uzumaki était une femme très gentille et appréciée, mais parfois son tempérament explosif faisait peur. Alors tous priaient que son fils n'ait pas hérité d'elle.

Un court instant, tous pensèrent être sorti d'affaire. Parce que, naïvement, tous pensaient qu'en héritant du physique de son père, Naruto hériterait aussi de son caractère.

Ils se rendirent vites compte de leur erreur lorsque Naruto entra à l'Académie. Et qu'il fut encore plus turbulent que sa mère.

Autant dire que Konoha appréhendait ce nouveau phénomène qui avait décidé de ressembler autant à son père qu'à sa mère.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller prier Hashirama Senju qu'il mûrisse avec le temps et devienne comme son père.

Mais cela semblait aussi probable que Naruto ait soudainement des cheveux lisses et roux.

C'est-à-dire presque impossible.


	2. L'Hokage impuissant

**Il y a un artwork montrant Naruto qui passe par la fenêtre avec un sandwich entre les dents tandis que Kushina lui dit de terminer son repas et, qu'à côté, Minato semble mal à l'aise, partagé entre le fait de rire ou de soutenir sa femme.**

 **Pourquoi donc je vous parle de ça ? Oh, vous comprendrez.**

* * *

 **2\. L'Hokage impuissant.**

Les Uzumaki étaient réputés pour être de féroces et ardents combattants.

Évidemment, au sein de Konoha, cela ne se voyait pas spécialement, sauf pour un détail en particulier : lorsque les Uzumaki étaient énervés. Vraiment énervés.

Dans ce cas même Minato ne pouvait rien pour la victime de leur colère.

Cela fut confirmé lorsqu'un pauvre citoyen débarqua dans son bureau, paniqué, en lui demandant de l'aider à échapper à ces « monstres ».

Il s'agissait de Kushina, dont le chakra de Kyuubi apparaissait légèrement autour d'elle, Nagato, qui semblait prêt à user de son Rinnegan et, derrière eux, Naruto, un kunai de son père en main et Karin, avec un parchemin prêt à utilisation.

Minato se sentit mal à l'aise.

Comment expliquer à l'homme devant lui que même un Hokage ne pourrait le sauver de la colère du clan Uzumaki ?


	3. L'Arbre généalogique

**C'est complètement inspiré d'une fiction Naruto appelée _Family Tree_ et publiée par Ability King KK. J'ai trouvé l'idée assez drôle donc, si ça vous tente une fiction de Naruto qui « relie » son arbre généalogique, allez donc lire cet OS.**

* * *

 **3\. L'Arbre généalogique.**

— Tsunade-obaasan, c'est...

— Tsunade-obaasan ? C'est qui ?

— La vieille dame qui était venu nous rendre visite. Tu sais, celle qui criait beaucoup et tapait fort dans les murs.

—Ah ! L'alcoolique ?

— Euh... je suppose ? Eh bien, en tout cas, c'est la petite-fille d'Hashirama Senju. Donc, d'une certaine manière, elle fait partie du clan Uzumaki et c'est même notre cousine !

— Parce que notre clan est lié à celui des Senju ? On peut savoir depuis quand, Naruto-kun ?

— Depuis que le Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-ojiisama, a épousé Mito-obaasama, qui était une Uzumaki.

— Hashirama-ojiisama ? Je croyais que c'était le grand-père de Tsunade-obaasan ?

— Ben oui. Mais comme ça serait trop compliqué de dire que c'est le grand-père de Tsunade-obaasan, donc on simplifie par Hashirama-ojiisama. Pareil pour son frère, Tobirama-ojiisama. Tu arrives à suivre, Nee-chan ?

— Euh...

Karin soupira. Non, elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien au clan Uzumaki.


	4. Le cas Kyuubi

**Je lisais quelques fictions sur Mito Uzumaki, et cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit.**

* * *

 **4\. Le cas Kyuubi.**

— Okaasan, ça veut dire quoi Jinchûriki ?

Kushina était surprise que Naruto pose une telle question, surtout sans raison particulière.

Si c'était Minato qui l'avait mentionné, il le regretterait à son retour à la maison : Kushina avait donné l'interdiction à quiconque de mentionner les Jinchûriki en présence de leurs enfants, surtout Naruto et Karin – puisque Nagato l'avait déjà compris.

— Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ça, Naruto ?

— On a lu ça dans un livre, avec Karin-chan. C'est vrai que Mito-obaasama était une Jinchûriki ?

Kushina avait toujours su que les livres ne servaient à rien.

Bon, puisqu'il semblait que Naruto et Karin étaient curieux, mieux valait ne pas leur mentir.

— Oui, Mito-obaasan était une Jinchûriki.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent alors qu'un grand sourire béat

— Trop bien ! Elle était trop forte, Mito-obaasama !

Et Naruto reparti, criant que quand il serait grand, il voudrait être un Jinchûriki « comme Mito-obaasama ! ».

Kushina soupira.

Il faudrait qu'un jour elle explique à Naruto et Karin qu'elle était aussi une Jinchûriki. Mais cela impliquerait aussi qu'ils apprennent qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux risquerait de devenir Jinchûriki à son tour.

Kushina préférait leur épargner cela. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant que de dire à un enfant qu'un jour, il serait l'hôte du démon le plus dangereux du monde.

Hors de question qu'elle leur inflige cela.


	5. Retour de mission

**Bon, Nagato n'est pas encore apparut fréquemment dans ces drabbles, changeons cela !**

* * *

 **5\. Retour de mission.**

En tant que jônin, Nagato se voyait confier des missions importantes, longues et fastidieuses. Alors, après avoir quitté Yahiko et Konan, il rentrait chez lui, en début de soirée, exténué.

Il soupirait, fermant les yeux d'appréhension alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et entendit :

— NII-SAN !

Avant de voir Karin et Naruto se précipiter vers lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

Tanis que les deux enfants dépiteraient tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur journée, Nagato se rendit, tant bien que mal dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se reposer, quand il entendit crier :

— Nagato, viens manger !

L'ainé des enfants Uzumaki soupira, alors qu'il répondit lassement :

— J'arrive, Okaasan !

Les Uzumaki étaient vraiment une famille très soudée, même pour les choses les plus simples.


	6. La défense des petits

**Quoi dire d'autre que Kushina Power ?**

* * *

 **6\. La défense des petits.**

Il ne fallait jamais cherche d'ennuis aux Uzumaki.

Quiconque avec un minimum de bonne conscience – et qui n'était pas suicidaire – savait cela.

Il fallait être raisonnable : seul un fou oserait agresser les enfants de Minato Namikaze – Yondaime Hokage, l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage – et de Kushina Uzumaki – Habanero la Sanguinaire, et Jinchûriki de Kyuubi. Surtout Kushina Uzumaki, vraiment.

Parce que, la dernière fois, il fallut deux ANBU hautement qualifiés et l'Hokage en personne pour empêcher Kushina Uzumaki de faire un massacre lorsqu'un enfant avait osé insulter son plus jeune fils.

Et là, encore, le chakra de Kyuubi n'était même pas activé.

Quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir choisi Habanero la sanguinaire comme hôte du plus grand démon à queue du monde.

À croire que Konoha voulait causer sa propre perte à cause de la surprotection de Kushina Uzumaki envers ses enfants.


	7. Le talent de Naruto

**7\. Le talent de Naruto.**

Le plus jeune fils du Yondaime Hokage était incroyable.

Non pas pour ses compétences ou son intelligence, loin de là. Ni même pour son caractère et sa mentalité.

Le véritable talent de Naruto, ce qui le rendait incroyable aux yeux de tous, c'était son don. Ce don incroyable qui attirait tout le monde vers lui, comme un soleil qui illuminait les alentours.

Certes, cela pouvait sembler exagérer à dire.

Mais les habitants de Suna en furent convaincus lorsqu'ils virent, alors que l'Hokage rendait visite au Kazekage pour une réunion diplomatique, Naruto Uzumaki se lier d'amitié avec Gaara du désert, craint par tous.

Même le Yondaime Kazekage en fut surpris. Non pas que cela le dérangeait. Au contraire : une telle amitié entre les deux benjamins des Kage ne pouvait qu'être un avantage pour l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna.

De plus, le bonheur sincère de Gaara à chacune des visites de Naruto ne pouvait que le combler de joie.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.


	8. Protection fraternelle

**Concentrons-nous un coup sur les enfants adoptifs des Uzumaki. Bon, c'est surtout que j'ai rien fait les concernant seulement eux deux, donc bon, je me rattrape.**

* * *

 **8\. Protection fraternelle.**

Bien qu'étant la fille du Yondaime Hokage et d'Habanero la Sanguinaire, il arrivait parfois à Karin d'être moquée et raillée.

C'était souvent à cause de ses lunettes – après tout peu de personnes en portaient à Konoha. Plus rarement, les moqueries concernaient des sujets bien plus sensibles, comme son adoption.

Mais Karin se refusait à entrer dans le jeu de ses intimidateurs, même si sa mère lui disait que ce n'était pas grave si elle frappait quelqu'un – message que Minato n'approuvait absolument pas, sans vraiment pouvoir tenir tête à Kushina à ce sujet.

Donc, dans ces cas-là, Nagato considérait que c'était son devoir de grand frère d'agir.

Il suffisait d'un regard et d'une discrète menace de Nagato pour que plus jamais Karin ne soit embêter par ses intimidateurs.

Et tandis que Karin ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement – bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas –, Nagato souriait discrète.

Il était son grand-frère après tout. Il devait protéger son frère et sa sœur.


	9. Tsunade-obaasan !

**... J'ai toujours imaginé Tsunade et Jiraya comme des oncles et des tantes... enfin, pour Minato et Kushina bien sûr. Sinon ce sont des grands oncles et grandes tantes, aux yeux de Naruto par exemple, donc des grands-parents. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à Tsunade, elle risquerait de mal le prendre.**

* * *

 **9\. Tsunade-obaasan !**

Pour Kushina, les visites de sa tante étaient toujours un plaisir.

Elle appréciait beaucoup Tsunade-obasan et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Surtout lorsque Jiraya-sama était dans les parages : Tsunade-obasan et Jiraya-ojisan qui se disputaient, avec Minato entre eux qui tentait de calmer le tir, était toujours un grand moment de joie.

Mais ces dernières années, bien que de telles scènes restaient toujours comiques grâce au caractère explosif de Tsunade-obasan, ce n'était plus avec Jiraya-ojisan qu'elle se disputait, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre...

— Comment tu m'as appelé, le mioche ?

— Tsunade-obaaaaassaan !

BAM !

Kushina grimaça alors qu'elle s'écria :

— Naruto, ça va ?

— Je vais bien, Okaasan ! Les coups de poings d'Obaasan ne font pas si mal, ttebayo !

— QUI TU TRAITES DE VIEILLE, LE MIOCHE ?

Eh bien... heureusement que Naruto avait la tête dure. Littéralement.

Il faudrait vraiment que Tsunade-obasan se mette ça en tête : ce n'était pas demain la veille que Naruto arrêterait de l'appeler grand-mère !


	10. Le choix du Yondaime

**Et voici le dernier drabble de ce court recueil !**

* * *

 **10\. Le choix du Yondaime**

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir Hokage, l'on pourrait penser que le Yondaime n'avait pas d'autre but ou conviction d'un tel niveau dans sa vie.

Sauf que tous se trompaient. Parce qu'au-delà de Konoha qui était sa famille, il lui suffisait de voir sa femme et ses enfants pour en être certain : il ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour que jamais il ne voie la peine sur leurs visages.

Parce que le sourire des Uzumaki éclairait sa vie comme les rayons du soleil.

Et il voulait que ce sourire illumine le monde entier, comme un rappel que jamais personne ne pourrait faire disparaitre de tels soleils.

Les soleils de sa vie.

* * *

 **... Bon d'accord, celui-ci était particulièrement niais. Mais bon, comme c'est la fin, est-ce vraiment si grave ? Et puis, vous ne savez pas : peut-être que Minato est quelqu'un de très niais, en dehors de son travail ! Cela serait drôle, en tout cas.**


End file.
